Grandayy
Grandayy (born: ) is a Maltese meme YouTuber best known for his Lazy Town mashups and remixes (most commonly We Are Number One), Shooting Stars mashups and Donald Trump remixes. He also creates short meme videos, most less than a minute long. The Grandayy channel was originally his second channel, with his Minecraft note block cover channel, grande1899, being his main, but he has since moved to Grandayy primarily. Additionally, he has a third channel called More Grandayy, in which the content hasn't been decided for as of yet, though he has uploaded a single Q&A video featuring his voice. Grandayy is also highly known for Fortnite lets plays and Soundcloud free styles, on Soundcloud he goes by the name Lil NoteBlokk. He made hundreds of songs over the past few years, some of his most famous being 'I Got The Diamonds' where some of the most iconic lyrics in music history were made, some of these being "I've got a lot of time, I guess it's time to mine, I'll head over to the ravine, I am keen to mine all the diamonds I see" and "Got no time for Iron, diamonds is where its at, I have a 64 stack" grande1899 Grandayy used to be the second channel for his then-main channel, grande1899, which has since become his secondary channel, with Grandayy taking its place. The grande1899 channel featured primarily of Minecraft note block covers of songs and various other MIDIs, and started off with a general lack of memes, as well as occasionally posting his own original songs there as well. Grandayy stated in the description that Grandayy had become his new main channel, despite the fact that grande1899 had more subscribers at the time. Since the popularity of Grandayy, he restricted posting on grande1899, but has since uploaded Minecraft note block covers to meme songs, such as the Crab Rave, Witch Savannah, and so on. The grande1899 channel has established over 350,000 subscribers as of December 2018. Reposting Content Grandayy has stated that he allows people to use any of his work in their own videos as long as they give him credit, even permitting reuploading his memes as is on other social media sites (but NOT on YouTube itself) as long as credit is given appropriately In order to credit his work properly, the credit should link to his page/acconts on the social media site based on where it's posted (such as linking his Twitter if posted on Twitter, or YouTube if he doesn't have an account on that particular site). Trivia *Grandayy is the first YouTuber in Malta to reach over a million subscribers, as well as the first Maltese person to reach over 100,000 Twitter followers. **LovinMalta reached out to do an interview with him on the matter, as well as the Independant newspaper. *As of November 30, 2017, Grandayy officially graduated from university as a medical doctor. **When asked about this, Grandayy stated on a Twitter thread that he had already decided to pursue memes full time (at least, in the foreseeable future) instead of pursuing a career as a doctor. **Also mentioning that he was "becoming more and more doubtful about whether medicine is really the career for him, for different reasons." *Grandayy is so-called the Official Meme Force Lord General along with fellow memer, Dolan Dark. *The Minecraft note block head in his profile picture is in reference to his original Minecraft note block cover channel, grande1899. *Grandayy YouTube banner art is by @cyanstina, and his icon is by @mentalmicrowave. *Grandayy uses Vegas Pro for video editing, and FL Studio for most audio/music editing. **Grandayy learned most of his editing skills on his own and from the internet. *Grandayy actually had no musical experience prior to making note block covers, and learnt through that process. As of now, he does indeed, "play those note blocks nicely". *"Grande" in his username comes from when he had to make a Runescape account, when he was 11 years old. **"I chose Grande Milan since I used to support AC Milan (emphasis on 'used to'). When I went to create a YouTube channel, the name Grande Milan was taken, so I went with the founding year of the club instead, 1899," as stated in a LovinMalta interview. *Grandayy contributed to PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2018, and is often featured as well as shout out by Felix in multiple occasions. *Grandayy has collaborated with ReptileLegit to make Minecraft Parodies. *Grandayy likes T-Series and thinks The Witcher 3 is the worst game ever, though he liked the Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim, and in fact, it is his favorite gamer ever. *Grandayy has stated to be a fan of the artillery only meme. Grandayy was very disappointed when Lemons became a meme. *As of January 5, 2019, Grandayy has amassed over 1.4 million instagram followers. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 *2 million subscribers: February 17, 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Maltese YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers